A Treasure Within
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Unassuming on the outside...but a treasure within...that is what I see in you... RuHana shounen-ai fluffiness! Rukawa tells his despondent boyfriend, Sakuragi how he means to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, the plots, characters etc. etc. all I own is this plot that is playing in my numb mind.

Author's note: Gomen! Does anybody miss me? (silence) Maybe not. All RuHana fans out there, please content yourselves to my new fic. The definition of geodes and the new Barbie movie (aka, 'The Princess and the Pauper) inspired me to write this one-shot. Hope u like it, considering that I hadn't been writing for such a long time except giving reviews every now and then. U know the usual warnings (some sap, DEFINITELY PRE-SLASH and OOC as such) Enjoy...

Summary: "Unassuming on the outside...but a treasure within...that is what I see in you."

A Treasure Within

Rukawa Kaede was having a pleasant dream until he felt the bed's firm mattress's springs squeak, comforter and sheets rumpling with movement and the warm body next to him shifting away, leaving him slightly cold. He frowned in his sleep, sleepily reaching a lazy arm out only to find grasping the crumpled cotton sheets and a bit of the soft comforter. Sighing with slight frustration, he cracked an eye open to find an empty space. His frown became wrought with concern, noticing his lover's absence.

'It happened again...this can't go on...'

He shook his head but managed to sit up and stretch momentarily before sitting up to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hana?" the normally silent man called out softly before standing to retrieve a night robe to warm himself up.

He looked around the bedroom to find the door slightly ajar. He journeyed outside to find the living room lit up in a soft glow downstairs. He stealthily strolled down the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots until he found Sakuragi, the man of his affections, looking deep in thought with a hint of a sad frown as he sat one of the couches near the television. Rukawa found that the redhead didn't detect his presence like he did yesterday when he had often found him in this position. In actual fact, the whole scenario was similar to yesterday and the day before and every day for the past three weeks and it worried him.

Sakuragi had been acting rather strangely. From the first day it happened, the redhead had fallen silent and forlorn, and he started to slip out of bed in the wee hours of morning. He even looked a bit scared and sad almost. Although they had their usual personal basketball one on ones after their separate schedules in university, the redhead seemed to lose the cheerful sparkle that always attributed to his brash but sociable attitude that always fascinated the raven haired man. Rukawa wanted to help his boyfriend but he found that he couldn't read emotions as well as Sakuragi could and often the redhead would dismiss and avoid his questions. He was sure that soon his boyfriend would sure to confide if he were to be given time. But his worry intensified when Sakuragi ate less than usual and whenever their kissing sessions were on the verge to turn passionate, he would push away from his slowly and ask Rukawa to stop, not wanting to go any further. What happened to the fiery redhead he used to know? When did he suddenly become a vulnerable being, ridden by fear and sadness?

It was then this night that Rukawa found that enough was enough. He would get down to the source of his boyfriend's problems and perhaps TRY to get a full night's sleep.

Without a second thought, Rukawa slowly closed the distance by walking out of the shadows and seated next to his boyfriend. As the sofa dipped further with both men's weight, Sakuragi still didn't flinch. Instead he sighed, still looking straight ahead, but knowing of his boyfriend's presence.

"Kaede, I told you before. I'm just thinking," the redhead's voice was strained and Rukawa didn't like it, "Go back to bed, I'll catch up with you."

But the silent man didn't leave. Instead he cupped his koi's chin with a firm hand and slowly brought it to face him.

"Not this time, do'aho," Rukawa said, keeping his hold on the other's chin, "I think this has gone too far. Why won't you tell me anything?"

"It doesn't concern you. Just because..." Sakuragi trailed off, turning his head away.

Rukawa shook his head and sighed with frustration. He knelt in front of his boyfriend, his blue eyes turning stony and cold with determination.

"Hana, look at me," Rukawa gently commanded as he took one of his hands. Sakuragi faced him, "I'm here to listen, though I don't speak much as you do. I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong. I can't read you like you can do to me. You don't have to be afraid of me. It breaks my heart that I can do nothing to help ease your worries and fears."

He heard Sakuragi release a breath. Rukawa observed him closely and carefully with a slight regret. The redheaded man looked tired due to lack of sleep, and dark rings were beginning to form under his brown eyes. Fear and sorrow and love was evident in the coffee brown irises. The redhead's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. It was as if he was struggling not to cry.

"Please?" Rukawa softly pleaded, gripping the other hand tighter.

After a moment of silence between both men, Sakuragi finally spoke, "You remember I told you I had an ex-boyfriend, right?"

Rukawa nodded slowly for him to continue.

"It was more than just him. It takes back all the way back to junior high school and all of a sudden, the memories...just came back. All the breakups with the girls, the feelings came here and then and it...kinda stuck on me. The pain came back and I don't mean an ankle sprain or cuts. And then, you know him, in the final year of high school...all those promises...the outings...all the...things he said of how he would make me feel like I'm the centre of the universe...I thought I found it...what I was looking for..." Sakuragi paused, his brown eyes intensified with a faraway painful look and voice thickened with self-loathing and sadness. He sniffed with a shuddering sigh and continued, "It was all lies...and I believed him. Instead he...he...left me for another guy. He stood me up. He said that he needed someone with intellect...someone...he can take seriously with, not just for fun and games. 'I was too brash and rough'...'I was too much for him' he says...even worse...he even said that I don't match up to his level in basketball."

"Hana..."

Rukawa was fuming silently, he did remember the traitorous bastard, all right...but he hadn't heard what REALLY happened between them when the break-up occurred. The thing he could remember was the day he found the redhead in a remote area in a park where he was struggling to keep his tears at bay.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hana? All the things that son of a bitch said to you," Rukawa said as he sat next to his boyfriend to cup his cheek, "I could've helped you to get over this memory."

Sakuragi huffed bitterly and said softly, "And see me like this? I don't think so...I'm so ashamed...Please, Kaede, I'm not doubting you-"

"I know you don't," Rukawa interrupted gently.

"But..." his eyes were starting to form a sheen of tears, "People think I'm just a pebble on the roadside, waiting to get into a shoe, irritate the wearer until I get tossed out like garbage, or I'm just some...they don't look it but I KNOW it..."

Sakuragi's eyes softened when he faced Rukawa but there was still some sadness in his eyes.

"And then you came shortly after and took me in. You told me how much you cared for me even though we really hated each other back in high school," the soft look was gone as sadness overpowered it, "But even though we've been together for a year. I sometimes couldn't understand why would someone like you want me? I'm just a pawn in the game of love. I even fear that...one day I wake up...and be alone again...on that day..."

'On that day?'

The reply sounded like the redheaded man could read his mind, "The day he left me."

Rukawa fell silent once again. Wordlessly, he embraced the other man, pulling him slowly until he was nestled in the comfort zone of his broad chest and arms. Sakuragi sagged against him with an iron grip, releasing a small sound that could be deciphered as a sob. The kitsune-eyed kissed the top of Sakuragi's head, pulling him closer.

"Do'aho," Rukawa murmured softly while shaking his head, "Don't you know how important you are to me?"

Sakuragi lifted his head from his boyfriend's chest, some sadness lifted and a hint of curiosity sinking in, "How? Tell me."

Rukawa gazed down upon the man he had grown to love. His brown eyes were full of plead and they were sparkling with unshed tears, making him beautiful but fragile at the same time. He had so much to tell him, this beautiful man, the divine being, the reason why he smiled, show emotion and be more vocally expressed. He wanted his words to be true, so true and so unforgettable that they'll always put his koi at peace. His cobalt coloured eyes trailed over to a cabinet where their trinkets and his personal rock collection was stored. An idea struck in his head.

"where do you think you're going?" Sakuragi asked irritably when his boyfriend went to the cabinet.

"To get something that will help me prove what you are to me."

Sakuragi watched closely as Rukawa took something from one of the shelves before coming back to him. This time, the older man sat down next to him on the floor. He was holding a spherical rock that had been split in half; there was a hint of sparkles inside. Sakuragi's sadness was replaced with indignance combined with curiosity.

"What is this?"

"Kogure-sempai gave it to me as a birthday present two years ago. Anyway...this is you."

"I'm a broken rock? Kitsune, I'm not in a humorous mood."

"I mean this rock represents YOU, do'aho. This happens to be the favourite of my collection. This is a geode."

"How can it called be a geode? It looks plain."

"That's where you're wrong. Not when it has this..."

Rukawa took one half of the rock and slid it apart. He smiled at the awed expression on the redhead's face. The cavities of both halves were lined with beautiful crystals. They were shaped almost like diamonds and were sparkling brilliantly in all shades of purple and violet under the soft lights of the living room.

"Do you see how perfectly formed the quartz crystals are, Hana? Do you see how the amethyst colour brings out its beauty? Do you see what I mean?"

Sakuragi's look softened and he shook his head, silently imploring his koi to further explain. Rukawa was more than happy to oblige. Spending time with his koi brought an unexplainable force to give him the courage to speak what was in his heart and mind.

"The silica that is lining inside and precipitation of water entering the shell make the crystals form and with its outer shell protecting the interior, many of these crystals are formed perfectly," Rukawa started before continuing, "Hana, you are like a pillar in the foundation of basketball back in high school, but sometimes people take you for granted just because you look like you have nothing spectacular to achieve. Or that perhaps you are not perfect and unassuming in their eyes. However, these people fail to see the REAL qualities and assets inside you."

To emphasize his point, Rukawa placed a hand above the left side of his koi's chest where he could feel his heart beating strongly. Sakuragi's question came out as a whisper, "What do you see in me? What is it that made you...love me?"

"I admire your determination and your perseverance. It makes me wonder so much how you really wanted to improve so much to become a great basketball player as well as being a loyal friend and a wonderful boyfriend. You take things in your stride with pride. You never hesitate to help others, especially Anzai-sensei, ready to give support to others in need of it. You give your hardest to meet expectations, although to their minds, they are unsatisfactory. You are not afraid to give because you have a big heart. You think and care a lot for others. You are a sensitive and emotional person, that's a human quality. You are quick to perceive people's emotions like you do to me, you have strong intuition and you ARE intelligent even if they and you don't really know it. It is because of you that I am not lonely anymore."

Rukawa placed the rock halves on the table nearby. Then he cupped his koi's cheek softly, his thumb pad softly stroking his skin.

"Yet you left little time for yourself. You didn't want to show your vulnerability, thinking that you are weak in people's eyes if you displayed it, but it is that vulnerability that drew me to you."

"But..."

"Hush, let me gather my words. You are my fascination and your vulnerability allowed me to study you from the inside. You opened up to me and I can see those wonderful qualities clearly. Everything about you fascinates me and I can keep on seeing how similar we are despite obvious differences and being rivals back in high school. Because to me...in my eyes...in my heart, you are perfect."

Sakuragi said softly, almost shyly, "Not as perfect as you."

Rukawa smiled tenderly, Sakuragi had somehow matured during the last year of high school and he was showing humility, another quality he really admired. His thumb traced from his cheek to his lips, where he softly traced the luscious skin and shape.

"But now, this time, will you let me in...for real, this time?" Rukawa asked, staring deeply into his eyes, "This time, I want to help you...like you did for me. Don't push me away."

Sakuragi stared at him for a long moment. His kitsune was becoming more and more vocal and here he was, wanting permission to help eradicate his pains and his personal demons. He was touched, he thought he didn't need any help to deal with the past but he knew he needed it. He didn't realize he was crying until Rukawa's thumb softly brushed against his cheeks repeatedly, finding tears reflecting on the fingertips.

"You're breaking me here, Kaede..." Sakuragi couldn't help but give a watery smile.

"Hana...I don't want you to think lowly of yourself when you think about him, ok? Right now, we have each other and I am here by your side," Rukawa said as he pulled the other close for an embrace.

"I know that now."

Rukawa felt Sakuragi nodding his head slowly before both men fell in a heavy and comfortable silence. The dark haired man had a free hand gently combing through the fiery mane of his lover while the other was laid on one of Sakuragi's arms that were draped around his waist. Both pairs of legs were entwined together in a comfortable position. Rukawa was pleasantly surprised when his lover initiated a soft and gentle kiss, the ex-Shohoku ace was the seme out of the both of them and usually was the one initiating those kisses. It was full of love and gratitude, a beautiful combination that made his heart dance with joy. His lips tasted sweeter than ever and the touch sent warmth in his stomach that made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Rukawa was slightly disappointed when the kiss ended.

"I'm sorry, no more for now," Sakuragi said apologetically with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Not now, please, Kaede?"

Rukawa observed his koi. He no longer looked sad or fearful but this time although there was the same hesitance in his eyes, the raven haired man could see some regret. Understanding was glazed in his own eyes as he kissed Sakuragi's forehead soothingly.

"Don't worry, I can wait, Hana."

"And I will tell you when I am ready..." Sakuragi promised, "When the right time comes."

Rukawa smiled and nodded, watching his lover yawn.

"Go to sleep," Rukawa whispered, "You need it badly."

Giving into the temptation of heavy eyelids, Sakuragi snuggled tightly against his chest as his new pillow and instantly fell asleep. Rukawa noted how peaceful his lover was now, looking like an angel. Not wanting to disturb and deprive him of much needed sleep just to journey back to the bedroom upstairs, he simply pulled the other man closer and kissed his head again, gazing at him with true adoration. He hugged the redhead, gently cradling him, feeling sleepy too.

'It wasn't really that bad, good thing we have a carpeted floor and good leather furniture,' Rukawa decided.

Gazing fondly at his slumbering koi, Rukawa whispered before he also fell asleep, "Unassuming on the outside...but a treasure within...that is what I see in you."

As he closed his eyes, the other man in his arms smiled softly in his sleep, murmuring his name, and the crystals in the cavities of the geode that was left on the table continued to sparkle under the lights of the living room.

OWARI!

Author's note: Ha ha ha, more creative junk from me! Please leave positive/constructive reviews. Flamers will be used against you if you're not careful. Ja!


End file.
